


always toward

by reptilianraven



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Pining, chatfic, joke flirting between two idiots who dont want it to be a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianraven/pseuds/reptilianraven
Summary: michaelmealToday at 3:21 PMGUESS WHO JUSSSSSSSSSSST LAAAAAAAANDEDmanila i am In Youare you ready for thisfor the michael mell experience-The summer after junior year, Michael goes on vacation in the Philippines for twenty one days. (Or the one where absence makes the heart grow fonder and Jeremy has something to realize.)





	always toward

**Author's Note:**

> ive been wanting to write this fic for _months_
> 
> things b4 u read  
> -this happens over discord  
> -post squip  
> -this fic has a bunch of images. all images are my own taken in those places for real. there will also be Many “images” that are just put down as image.jpg and the such cuz im regrettably not magic  
> -places michael goes to per chapter is in the end notes  
> -all timestamps from jeremy’s pov. Also Pay Attention To The Timestamps. subtext is a ride
> 
> i hope you enjoy!! :D

**michaelmeal** Today at 3:21 PM  
GUESS WHO JUSSSSSSSSSSST LAAAAAAAANDED  
manila i am In You  
are you ready for this  
for the michael mell experience

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:24 PM  
Hey!!  
Welcome to the other side of the world :P  
How was the flight?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 3:24 PM  
long as shit and kinda bumpy after the layover but i lived bitch  
also watched this movie on the flight which was really awesome. Shin Godzilla. it’s Godzilla but with political flair and it’s really cool  
still waiting to unboard…..  
deboard?  
get off the plane?  
like the motherfucking snakes  
on the motherFUCKING plane  
how’s things going over there? has everything devolved into a dystopia yet in the midst of my absence or what

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:26 PM  
Yeah. Our government is now being run by highly intelligent elk with machine guns for antlers.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 3:27 PM  
sounds like a goddamn improvement to me

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:27 PM  
You say that but you haven’t faced their wrath.  
Hjkfjsdfk you’ve only been gone like a day dude. Nothing much has happened.  
Oh! Brooke is trying to recruit people to join this weekly pottery class thing cuz she doesn’t wanna make vases alone.  
I might take her up on it but I’m worried my bowls will look sad.  
But then Brooke said that beauty was in the eye of the bowlholder.  
Word for word. It’s kind of inspiring tbh?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 3:45 PM  
slr yo we got off the plane and GOD this airport is a disaster????  
it’s like post apocalyptic vibe meets five armed man decides to design a labyrinthe  
also my mom says hiiiiiii

image.jpg 

whup my dad says hi too hello from the mells

image2.jpg

and if it means anything i think any bowl you make will be beautiful

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:47 PM  
image.jpg 

Hi tita hi tito!  
That selfie was for ur parents not you.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 3:48 PM  
wounded!!!!!!!!!!!

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:48 PM  
You’ll live.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 3:49 PM  
unfriended. unfollowed. blocked. reported. information given to a deep web hitman who’s gonna break into ur house in the next week bye jeremy  
yooooo bags finally came out of the purgatory conveyor belt  
gtg now bc it’s time for drive home  
well my mom’s parent’s home  
up in the MOUNTAINS  
i think  
ttyl!!!  
maybe super duper later because i have a feeling the jetlag is gonna kill me  
anyway bye!! have a rad day bro 

**juruhmuh** Today at 3:50 PM  
You too!

 

-

 

 **michaelmeal** Today at 2:06 AM  
so the moment we got to the house i conked out immediately but i am so glad i was able to stay awake for the drive  
manila is pretty  
mom says im biased cuz i got to see everything sans the usual traffic since it was like 4am but i figure it cant be that bad  
when i say “pretty” i dont actually mean nice to look at like a lot of this place is the damn bitch you live like this meme but thats every place really  
idk it’s been years since ive been here and i dont really remember much from back when i was 8 but it’s still cool  
being somewhere else  
also it is balls oclock for you rn but you will have to deal  
currently am hiding out in the guest bedroom because my grandparents are very nice and i love them but theres only so much hair ruffling and cheek pinching i can take  
over lunch they interrogated me about my entire life story i just kept shoving rice in my mouth man  
btw rice here is so much better????????????? wtf  
the house is really nice  
i remember it being bigger but im not gremlin sized anymore  
which is also something my grandparents keep telling me about apparently im very tall and very handsome and they expect next time i visit i should have a boyfriend on my arm for them to fuss over lmao  
we’re staying home today to settle in and relax but tomorrow we be sightseeing  
i’ll be sure to take lotsa pics just for u  
SPEAKING OF PICS MY GRANDPARENTS OWN THREE SHIH TZUS OH MY GOD

image.jpg

from left to right their names are basti, princess, and kopiko  
princess is my favorite shes nine years old and smells like socks and licks my hand  
basti keeps humping my leg  
kopiko is Shy  
aaaand im off again. mom wants to visit the neighbors and my cousins  
you better sign up for that pottery class jeremy heere!!!  
bye 

**juruhmuh** Today at 8:12 AM  
This is probably dumb but I’m only now realizing how the timezone thing is gonna be hell sdjfhskjd.  
If my sleep schedule slowly gets messed up to inhumane levels I’m blaming you.  
I get what you’re saying though. A little. I’ve never really travelled anywhere really but I figure it’s something.  
Are these the grandparents who always send dried mangoes? I love them.  
Take me there with you next time. I can play boyfriend If u want lol.  
Those dogs are all adorable please tell them all I said so.  
If you see any cats please tell them the same thing.  
The pottery class! I already told Brooke that I’m game but she’s also really determined to rope Rich in for some reason.  
She’s very cryptic about it. Kinda unsettling. Makes me wonder if this is _really_ a pottery class and not a something fishy.  
Like pottery cult or something.  
We’re being collected as sacrificial lambs to the pottery gods.  
Kjsdhfkhjgjh this is dumb.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:26 AM  
POTTERY CONSPIRACY  
jer that is the least dumb thing youve ever said and given like  
your track record of dumb shit  
thats saying something

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:27 AM  
You really say the sweetest things.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:27 AM  
only for u

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:27 AM  
Nerd. 

**michaelmeal** Today at 8:27 AM  
dork  
also good morning

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:28 AM  
Morning! It’s like 9 for you or something right?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:28 AM  
yeah and i am TIRED  
there are so many people here who say they knew me when i was little but i swear on your soul that ive never seen them in my life  
take a shot every time somebody says i got so tall

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:29 AM  
The tables have turned and now it’s you who’s tall-ass!!  
And why are you swearing on _my_ soul?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:29 AM  
it’s more valuable to me than mine duhhhhh  
anyway  
tallness aside take another shot every time somebody says i have an ACCENT

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:30 AM  
?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:30 AM  
AMERICAN ACCENT  
I CAN SPEAK LIKE PASSABLE TAGALOG BUT EVERYBODY SAYS I HAVE AN ACCENT  
AND NOBODY WANTS TO LET IT GO

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:31 AM  
AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHHAHAHAHHHAHAHA

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:31 AM  
DONT U LAUGH AT ME WHITEBOY

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:31 AM  
Hehe. 

**michaelmeal** Today at 8:31 AM  
unbelievable

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:32 AM  
Oh shut up, you love me.  
Michael?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:47 AM  
sdasdhsfg sorry i had  
to do a thing  
and i mean I GUESS  
im gonna sleep soon cuz this vacay hinges on waking up at reasonable hours rested and stuff  
feel free to spam me w/ messages at any point in the day tho because im totally gonna send u essays when ur asleep

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:50 AM  
Gotcha.  
Good night.  
Nerd.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:51 AM  
gn jeremy heere who once hit himself in the eye with a paddleball three times in quick succession

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:51 AM  
THAT WAS ONE TIME.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 12:28 PM

image.jpg

Snail I saw on the sidewalk.

image2.jpg

Same snail but now in shell.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:14 PM  
Btw!! I know you’re the groupchat cryptid but everybody told me to tell you that they’ll kill me if you don’t give regular-ish updates to them.  
Note how they didn’t say they were gonna kill you but ME.  
I’m being held hostage.  
I had to tell everybody that yes, your plane landed safely, yes, you’re alive, yes, you’ve talked to me but not any of the others yet, whoops. Better go assure them that favoritism is fake even though I’m totally your favorite.  
So yeah have fun but don’t disappear too much. I can’t hog the michael mell experience all to myself :)))

 **juruhmuh** Today at 5:55 PM

image3.jpg

Snail. Again.  
Not the same one.  
Or maybe it could be.  
Dun dun dun...

 

-

 

 **michaelmeal** Today at 6:05 AM  
dude im losing my shit how r these snail pics r so cute (edited)  
but also u FUCKING SNITCH i was totes gonna message them eventually but now i think i’ll hold off for longer  
suffer  
WANNA HEAR ABOUT MY DAY  
youre gonna get it anyway  
we went to an art museum  
metal right  
my dad can use his prof voice all he wants to try and explain the intricacies of Art to me but alas it will not work im an art pleb  
pollock? that wild son of a gun sure loved splatters  
anyway we went to this place which my mom was super excited about and it was Pretty Fuckin Cool

image.jpg  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/38719220284/in/dateposted-public/)

open air art museum maze forest thing cool as HELL  
(side note: it is so goddamn hot here holy fuck. thanks for wheedling me into leaving my hoodie with you cuz if i had it i woulda worn it anyway for my personal branding and before dying from a heat stroke)  
(you better be taking care of it!!!)  
lotsa paintings and sculptures i totally didnt get to appreciate fully but my parents enjoyed sooooo much and it’s contagious  
this thing was my favorite thing tho

image2.jpg  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/38719221574/in/dateposted-public/)

look at its little face  
oh and heres something i’ll send rich after mmmm three more days of waiting (ur fault) idk it reminded me of him

image3.jpg  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/27649928219/in/dateposted-public/)

SICK RIGHT  
aaaaand something that reminded me of you  
or somebody

image4.jpg  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/27649929389/in/dateposted-public/)

this lil guy was just walking around the place and he seemed really nervous but wouldnt stop following me  
i named him dogjeremy and i love him  
leaving him broke my heart  
yeeeee gotta chop some veg now for dinner

 **juruhmuh** Today at 7:59 AM  
!!!!  
This is all so cool!  
I’m glad your parents had a fun time.  
And while dogjeremy is cute, I’m better.  
You leaving broke my heart.  
Lol.  
  
**michaelmeal** Today at 8:10 AM  
awwwwwwwww 

image.jpg

im assuming my dashing good looks either killed you or you fell back asleep smh

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:23 AM  
I SHOWERED.  
What are you doing with your hand in that picture? Playing the tiniest violin?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:24 AM  
really? not even a “looking good” or “youre the handsomest man ive ever seen in my life”  
best friend privileges revoked

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:24 AM  
You certainly have a face.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:24 AM  
im on my knee proposing right now  
did u shower...again…

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:48 AM  
MICHAEL IM HAVING BREAKFAST.  
Clingy!!

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:52 AM  
you fucking know it!!  
and no it’s not the tiniest violin thats what the kids these days call a finger heart  
or something  
one of the tinier cousins taught me

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:55 AM  
Like this?

image.jpg

SSTOP REACTING WITH THOSE EMOJIS.  
SELFIE CANCELLED.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:56 AM  
accept my love 

**juruhmuh** Today at 8:56 AM  
The splash emoji is NOT love michael.  
Unless you’ve secretly been thirsting after me this entire time :P

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:59 AM  
haha.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:02 AM  
Haha. 

**michaelmeal** Today at 9:02 AM  
so whatre u up to today dude?

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:03 AM  
I dunno actually.  
Might just laze around. Maybe hang with somebody if anyone is free.  
Tomorrow Jake and I will start our symbiotic study thing where he’ll try to convince me math isn’t evil and in return I’ll try to teach him how to write formal essays without ending them with “And thems the breaks.”  
So I should probably prepare for that.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:05 AM  
oh my god  
im sending you all the strength  
so ur not busy?

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:05 AM  
I guess not. Why?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:06 AM  
im on my grandparents oddly not dinosaur desktop and i think i can survive not sleeping for another few hours  
wanna stream a movie?

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:06 AM  
Sure!!

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:06 AM  
hell yeeeeeaaaaaaaaaa

 **juruhmuh** Today at 11:36 AM  
Good night.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 11:36 AM  
you already said that dork  
okay i deserve all these revenge reacts  
splash emoji it UP jeremy  
goodnight  
have a nice day

 **juruhmuh** Today at 2:14 PM

image.jpg

Beetle.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 2:41 PM  
I sent that beetle to Christine too because she’s been getting super into animal crossing and then she told me I should make an instagram.  
Which would be pretty weird because I’d only post pictures of bugs or snails.  
Is there an audience for that?  
Instagram bug scene.  
I guess it’d be fun.  
Lmao the squip just told me that my hypothetical bug instagram would be utterly inane and that I’m an idiot for even considering it.  
Now I have to do it.  
And you’ll have to follow it.  
Which means you’ll have to make an instagram hhhmmmm.  
Tbh it’s weird that you don’t because you had that thing in freshman year with the legit film and everything.  
People love that stuff.  
Oh I’ll finally be able to support all of Jenna’s pictures.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 7:49 PM

image.jpg

Sunset.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:01 PM  
DAMN IT i overslept and missed the sunrise that wouldve been nice if i was able to send you one back  
send another tomorrow  
it’s really pretty btw thanks for taking it  
and i for one support your bugstagram  
is it getting bad again?

image.jpg

not a sunrise but bfast my dude this shit is magic  
say hello to champorado. chocolate. rice.  
you need to try it sometime

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:17 PM  
That looks...interesting?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:17 PM  
get ur judgy question mark away from me it’s fantastic

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:17 PM  
Alright, I trust you.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:18 PM  
jeremy  
the uh  
thing

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:18 PM  
It’s not too bad.  
Just the usual amount.  
Which I can deal with perfectly fine.  
I’d tell you if it got bad.  
Sorry for worrying you.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:20 PM  
hey it’s np man i just wanted to check yeah  
just always know that im here if ever you need to talk about it  
leaving soon to go...somewhere. mom didnt say  
but you’ll be okay tonight?

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:21 PM  
Yeah omg.  
I’ll be okay.  
Thank you.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:21 PM  
for what?

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:21 PM  
Asking.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:21 PM  
anytime  
have a nice night jer

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:22 PM  
Have a nice day!  
Mikey.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:22 PM  
OY!!!

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:22 PM  
:))))

 

-

 

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:34 AM  
i was gonna start this message with something along the lines of “whyyyyy are my parents big neeeerds”  
but then i looked in the mirror and figured that was a little bit unfair  
we went to another museum  
we also went city adventuring in manila too which was really fun  
but mostly museum because NERD MELLS  
it was a lot more classical than that first one  
these sketches were rad tho

image.jpg  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158379072@N02/27649925469/in/dateposted-public/)

i have more but im sending those to chloe  
dont tell her i told you but she draaaaaaaaaws shhhhhh  
and shes really good  
but super perfectionist-y about it  
i caught her doodling in chem and i thought she was gonna make my cause of death a 2b to the carotid artery  
then because i fear nothing i tell her that her stuff looks rad  
then she grumbles about how it’s not good yet then proceeds to show me the rest of her notebook  
i wont be back in time for her bday but dude  
get her  
art stuff  
what do art people like? pencils? scented erasers?  
oooohhhh copic markers yo  
theres like a billion cool looking sets and shit  
copic valentine  
okay im breaking my vow of silence just so i can send her that with no context

 **juruhmuh** Today at 10:56 PM  
Noted!!!

image.jpg

Dillinjeremy brunch :D  
Jake says hi and also says he misses you and also says that if I don’t reply ever again it’s because the power of math has enlightened me so much that I died.  
I’m suddenly very scared for our study session later.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 12:46 PM  
I hate math.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 1:38 PM  
I HATE MATH.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 2:18 PM  
My turn.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 2:41 PM  
Save me.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 2:49 PM  
NO REALLY SAVE ME.  
I TOLD HIM TO TRY WRITING MORE FORMAL AND THEN.  
"Before one shall endeavor in to the writing of this analytical paper that seeks to apprehend any particular issue, perhaps it is imperative first, to give a context as to what the topic of the paper shall be, as well as to the intentions of the researcher, in the writing of this paper. Without further ado, the introduction of the topic shall begin in the next few succeeding sentences."  
THIS IS.  
THERE’S SO MUCH PLATING BUT THERE’S NO FOOD. 

**juruhmuh** Today at 3:05 PM  
Karma came for my throat. Rich just messaged me “even im not that bad at math waddafuuuuuck??!!??!?”  
Which means Jake’s been dissing me too.  
We both deserve this.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 5:24 PM

image.jpg

SUNRISE HEEEEELLL YEAAA  
i woke up just for that good fuckin night for like another two hours

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:01 PM  
Ur such a baby.

image.jpg

Sunset.  
:P

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:24 PM  
take two  
good morning world  
good evening jeremy  
and good evening jeremys neverending battle against math  
i made my dad read jake’s thing and he cried  
like he laughed for like ten minutes so hard he cried and i can use this against jake forever  
jacob andrew dillinger you made my father _cry_

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:26 PM  
His middle name is Andrew???????

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:26 PM  
nah i made that up but it really suits him doesnt it

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:26 PM  
It does…  
Edward too...

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:27 PM  
your twilight is showing

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:27 PM  
FUCK.  
Thomas.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:27 PM  
hmmm i cant quite see it  
elliot

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:27 PM  
Why are you good at this?  
Ian.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:28 PM  
ohhhhhhh now that i like!  
good job jeremy aaron heere

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:28 PM  
That secret goes with you to the grave.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:28 PM  
if people knew

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:28 PM  
Stop right there.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:28 PM  
they would NEVER  
STOP SAYING

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:29 PM  
I’M GOING TO MUTE YOU.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:29 PM  
AY  
AY  
RON

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:30 PM

image.jpg

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:31 PM  
thats not the correct way to do a finger heart jeremy aaron heere :(

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:31 PM  
It sure is the right way to flip you off, Michael Mell.  
Fucking.  
Shit.  
How do I not know your middle name????

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:32 PM  
after twelve years of friendship u finally noticed My Secret 

**juruhmuh** Today at 8:32 PM  
It’s a secret?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:32 PM  
nope it’s just funny that u dont know

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:32 PM  
What’s your middle name?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:33 PM  
secret  
NJKNJNLKJNHKJ  
jeremy AARON heere did you just message my mom on facebook JUST TO ASK THAT  
tough luck shes on my side

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:35 PM  
>:(  
This is unfair. You know mine!

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:36 PM  
i’ll tell you  
if you can guess it right  
gtg!!!!! gn!! sweetest dreams ay ay ron!!!!

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:36 PM  
MICHAEL!  
MICHAEL DOMINIC MELL.  
MICHAEL NICHOLAS MELL.  
Michael Gabriel Mell?  
Howard?  
Matthew?  
ENJOY YOUR DAY JERK.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 10:19 PM  
Daniel?  
I hate this.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 11:45 PM  
Adrian?

 

-

 

 **juruhmuh** Today at 12:31 AM  
Noah?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 5:12 AM  
omfg  
nope on literally every name you sent dude  
howard???? look me in the eye and tell me i look like a michael howard mell  
thats alternate universe me where i wear tucked in polo shirts  
oh my god i hate him  
hed play golf  
hed drink his coffee black  
hed get through marley and me without shedding a single tear  
if he ever gets into this universe  
jeremy you have to kill him

image.jpg

lola mell says hiiii  
well she first said “what are you always doing on your phone” and then “oh jeremy?” and then she went on a loving ramble of moderate length about how it’s very nice we’re still close cuz when i was last here all i did was talk about you and then “let’s take a picture” and then “oh i dont like it dont send that”  
i told her you really like the dried mangoes and now im p sure shes gonna shove like one tonne of it in our luggage when we go back  
every single mell is way too soft on u i swear

 **michaelmeal** Today at 6:20 AM

image.jpg

sorry mom i cant cook princess has decided i am bed and who am i to go against royalty

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:07 AM  
DRIED MANGOES!!!!  
I’m Mell catnip.  
Dude, I’ll never forget that one time your dad was like “my favorite son” and then patted _me_ on the back.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:09 AM  
HE MADE DIRECT EYE CONTACT WITH ME TOO  
first you steal my fries then you steal my family  
whats next

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:12 AM  
Your heart.  
Lol.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:17 AM  
oh buddy

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:18 AM  
I’m an idiot I should’ve been doing this alphabetically.  
Austin.  
Ace.  
Apollo.  
Asher.  
Benson.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:21 AM  
nlnjklnjnnkl what am i a bee???  
what godforsaken namelist are you going through

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:22 AM  
https://www.disneybaby.com/blog/100-baby-boy-names-every-name-alphabet/  
I thought it meant like 100 per letter. I’ve been duped.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:25 AM  
i can tell you that my middle name is not on this list  
holy shit this is so ominous when you get to m it says “Mickey :)”

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:26 AM  
Mickey Mell :)

 **michaelmeal** Today at 9:26 AM  
suddenly i need to go to sleep right now immediately goodnight GOODNIGHT

 **juruhmuh** Today at 9:27 AM  
Coward!  
Adam.  
Arthur.  
Alejandro.  
Allen.  
Andres.  
Damn u really did go to sleep.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 1:50 PM

image.jpg

HI WELCOME TO POTTERY STUDY WE’RE ALL CHILDREN OF CLAY KUMBAYAAAA  
Ahfshgkfhkfd  
That was Rich.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 3:47 PM

image.jpg

Post pottery class froyo time.  
That was the most surreal hour and a half of my life.  
“August?” -Brooke  
“Headphones.” -Rich  
Rich honest to fuck wants to bet that your middle name is headphones.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 5:00 PM  
Okay I’m home now and I honestly don’t know where to begin.  
Pottery is so complicated???  
It just looks like happy spinning but there’s shit like centering and things have to be _moist_.  
But not _too moist_.  
I think Brooke wanted Rich in this class because there’s so much innuendo everywhere.  
“Your hands have to be dry when you make a ball of clay or else you’ll get slimy balls.”  
And that’s why Rich’s display name rn is slimy balls.  
Our teacher is weirdly aggressive and looks a little what master oogway would look like if he wasn’t a turtle.  
A human.  
Is the word I was looking for.  
Probably.  
Anyway we didn’t make anything yet today but I’m still awful at it.  
Like my hands naturally shaky so things get a little all over the place.  
“Heere, the clay only goes where you let it. Take more control!”  
I can barely control my life how can I control this ball of moist clay master oogway?  
Brooke has magic fairy hands that whisper to the clay or something.  
Rich is kinda terrible too but he plays it off well.  
The only thing I did well was like at the end where we were _supposed_ to break the clay.  
Like by pulling it up until it can’t anymore and it just flops over real sad.  
I was really good at that. 

**juruhmuh** Today at 9:57 PM  
Follow my instagram!!! jrmyhr  
Oh wow, Jenna promo’d me and now there’s a bunch of people.  
!!!!!  
THERE’S A BUNCH OF PEOPLE.  
If anybody at all makes fun of me I’m deleting.  
????  
There are too many people liking the snail saga.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 11:35 PM  
Alfred.  
Armando.  
Alberto.  
Alden.  
Alfonso.  
Aesculapius.

 

-

 

 **michaelmeal** Today at 7:13 AM  
OH I MISSED A LOT  
i hope ur fuckin happy because now everybodys pelting middle names into my dms  
christine is pulling some wild card strategy shes starting from the letter z  
chloe isnt really guessing she just found one she liked and thats my middle name now for her i guess  
rich is sending inanimate objects as names  
i  
i think hes just looking around his room and sending whatever he sees  
i cant wait for rich to have a kid  
gluestick goranski  
all your guesses are wrong btw but nobody else has gotten it right so you dont have to worry too much  
im obsessed with your pottery class i want detailed updates from every single session  
pretty sure nobody starts out being fantastic at making clay into shapes so try not to sweat it too much  
brooke probably made a deal with a glowing mushroom in the woods to have magic pottery powers  
the moist clay will learn to follow your hands!!!!

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:26 AM  
It better!!  
Btw thanks for liking all four of my pictures I’m so touched right now.  
Dude your account looks like it belongs to a murderer.  
Or a stalker.  
Who’s stalking me.  
“im just here to follow jrmyhr” Michael...  
At least put like a profile picture or something omg.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:29 AM  
your profile picture is just snail saga pt2 again!!!  
i thought itd be cool to match your “I’m just here to post critters.”

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:29 AM  
At least it’s an identity :P

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:28 AM  
fiiiine  
i’ll just use the finger heart one  
cuz thats hip and cool

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:30 AM  
Not when you do it.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:30 AM  
srry i cant talk to you when youre nothing but a snail in its shell :’(

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:31 AM  
Sdhfkdjfhjhkj I don’t have any good pictures of myself!!

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:31 AM  
false!  
i can send you some if you want

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:31 AM  
NO.  
Pictures you have of me are probably pics where I look like a swamp monster.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:31 AM  
false again! i have a bunch of nice pictures of you saved in my phone

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:32 AM  
You do?  
Why?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:33 AM  
OR U CAN JUST TAKE A SELFIE NOW AND USE THAT

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:33 AM  
I JUST WOKE UP HALF AN HOUR AGO.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:34 AM  
chicken

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:34 AM  
You’re five years old.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:34 AM  
chicken  
chicken  
chicken  
chicken  
chicken

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:36 AM  
FUCK U.

image.jpg

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:37 AM  
this is PERFECT  
this is top tier instagram hoe aesthetic  
fuckin middle finger covering face messy hair bullshit congratulations jeremy you just won  
wait  
is that my  
why r u wearing my hoodie?

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:40 AM  
Because.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:43 AM  
...

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:45 AM  
Cold.  
How was your day?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:46 AM  
you can wear it if you wanna  
looks good on you  
nothing too exciting but kept busy anyway  
tomorrow morning we leave to roadtrip to baler hell yeaaa  
so today i just hung with the fam  
my cousins are freakishly good at guitar hero  
i got my ass KICKED

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:49 AM  
Ohhhhhh.  
What’s in Baler?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:50 AM  
beach!!!!  
other stuff too but BEACH!!!  
get ready for beach pics bro

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:52 AM  
I certainly will do that.  
Anderson. Alastair.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:53 AM  
oh my god

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:53 AM  
IS IT ALASTAIR?  
MICHAEL ALASTAIR MELL???

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:53 AM  
nknknlkn NO  
i need to sleep now bc we’re getting up at friggin 5 tomorrow but by all means  
feel free to send as many wrong guesses as u wish

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:55 AM  
I’ll figure it out eventually.  
Then you’ll face the consequences of every time you said ay ay ron…  
…..  
…….  
Your middle name wouldn’t also happen to be Aaron?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:57 AM  
front row seats to the straw grasping olympics right here

 **juruhmuh** Today at 8:57 AM  
Good night, Michael! Have terrible dreams!!

 **michaelmeal** Today at 8:58 AM  
have a lovely day jrmyhr

 **juruhmuh** Today at 12:29 PM  
Brandon.  
Brian.  
Bruce.  
Bartholomew.  
“Basil” -dad  
Oh wait he wasn’t guessing.  
We’re just out of basil.

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:02 PM  
I know I have a place to put all the pics now but I still like sending them to you so.

image.jpg

Worm.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:33 PM  
id die for it  
but then again it’s so early id die for any reason rn  
all names wrong  
ohhhhhhhhh man youre gonna hate this

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:35 PM  
What?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:35 PM  
ask me what

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:35 PM  
I just did...

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:36 PM  
it’s 5am i dont have eyes  
anyway jenna wins first place

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:36 PM  
?

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:37 PM  
she figured out my middle name on the third try

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:37 PM  
WHAT.  
THE FUCK.  
WHAT THE FUCK.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:37 PM  
“I had a hunch” -jenna mothefuckin rolan

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:38 PM  
This is LITERALLY the worst thing that’s ever happened to me.  
I still have evil whispers in my head but this is LITERALLY.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:38 PM  
JEREMY

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:38 PM  
The WORST.  
Pls tell me.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:39 PM  
no

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:39 PM  
I HATE U.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 4:40 PM  
i love you

 **juruhmuh** Today at 4:44 PM  
UGH!  
I love you too.  
Or something.  
The day I figure out ur name is the day I never stop saying it.  
You better get ready.

 **michaelmeal** Today at 5:01 PM  
jeremy ive been ready my entire life should u prove yourself worthy

image.jpg

mells pre 5hr ish drive yeeeaaaa  
let’s hope we’re all still in one piece when we get there

image2.jpg

sunrise for youuuuu

 **juruhmuh** Today at 5:05 PM  
Beautiful!

 **michaelmeal** Today at 5:05 PM  
us or the sun?  
nope dumb question we’re fuckin lookers slam DUNK  
gtg we embark on our journey now  
have cool night jeremy! ttyl

 **juruhmuh** Today at 5:06 PM  
Safe drive!

 **juruhmuh** Today at 7:33 PM

image.jpg

Sunset.  
For you.

**Author's Note:**

> places michael went to in this ch in order:  
> -Antipolo, Rizal [grandparents’ house and Pinto Art Museum]  
> -Manila, Metro Manila [National Museum and general adventuring in the area surrounding]
> 
> more things:  
> -that excerpt of jake’s writing that jeremy sends is regrettably a real thing a college student submitted. i wish i was shitting you but im not.  
> -[heres the really useful pottery video i watched for reference for the pottery study’s first day. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UNR7dDJs6K4)  
> -We’re The Kids Your Parents Warned You About is by Constantino Zicarelli. the pencil sketch is by Fernando Amorsolo. for the life of me i cant find the name of the artist who made the tiny :V. if anybody out there goes to pinto and checks, hmu.
> 
> im [actualbird](http://actualbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. i hope youre having fun so far!


End file.
